


Restart Realization

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Ardyn Izunia Being An Asshole, Death, F/M, Hurt, Hurt Ignis Scientia, Sad, World of Darkness, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: A restart in a game is wonderful. Playing as a video game character is the best when you can just restart the game and relive the adventure unhindered. But when you become the character that can be restarted...things get complicated. And they also get others hurt. But what happens when you run across a place in the game where you can't restart. Where the game can't be reset. What do you do then?
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)





	Restart Realization

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...I really need to stop coming up with new things and get my other stories up...but damn it the plot bunnies just keep popping up like its freaking Easter inside my head and I can't get away from them!!🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇🐰🐇OH GODS THEY'RE FUCKING MULTIPLYING!!! PLS SOMEONE HELP ME!!😅 Well yeah this is what happens when the plot bunnies tackle you in a pile of bunny fluff. Although this one turned out to be sad bunny fluff...I also changed a few things to suit the needs of the story. I know the crystal is in the Citadel and Noctis doesn't take out Ardyn to get to it per se while he's there...but there were just too many variables at the Zeng/Imperial keep that were screwing around with me, that I just had to basically fly by the seat of my pants n bs a little bit. But despite that, I think it came out okay, all things considered that the crystal is in the Citadel when Noctis goes back to Insomnia to kick Ardyn's ass....Right?  
> Edit: This now has a Alternate Ending at a certain point in the story! It might be a little bit before it is up and ready and available to read. I will mark the point where the Alternate Ending is available. So basically the first chapter is how the actual story is supposed to go. The SAD version of the story. So the Alternate ending I'm making a HAPPY ending cause I've been reading this over and over and I'm like, "I hate seeing the fact that I basically screwed Iggy over. So lets giv him a chance."

"So you're sure you don't remember going into the Citadel before this, Tenshi?" Ignis asked, skeptical as to her answer. 

Tenshi shook her head adamant in her reply. 

"I've never been in here." she whispered, as she and the royal retinue crouched behind a fallen piece of stone. 

All four men shared a similar look with each other. Either Tenshi was...

A. Lying 

B. Had gotten hit over the head which was bs, cause they knew she hadn't 

or

C. There was a higher power at work here.

"What's the last thing you remember, Tenshi?" Noct questioned gently, looking for information. 

"I remember meeting you guys just outside the bunker with Cor. Noctis being welcomed back, and him making his speech, then walking up to the outside of the Citadel...but after that...it's a blank. Of course there is right now, duh." she drawled out, poking her head above the rock and glancing around, fearful that Ardyn would find them. 

_'And there it is...'_ Ignis thought sadly, _'The red flag.'_

"Noct, may I speak with you for a moment." Ignis tilted his head slightly away from where they all crouched. 

The two men shimmied a bit away from the rest of the group and Ignis took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. 

"Noct it's apparent that Tenshi has the ability to _"come back to life_ _"_ if you will. When we faced Ardyn's pet out in front of the Citadel, Tenshi helped us put up a spectacular fight. Though when she did she was injured badly. Enough so that she had to rest afterward so she told us to leave her behind momentarily. From what I could deduct, she didn't survive the wounds she sustained." Ignis shook his head while directing a nod over his shoulder at Tenshi, "She shouldn't be here Noctis. She shouldn't be alive. That's why she doesn't remember anything. To her, no time has passed since we walked up to the outside of the Citadel. She doesn't even realize that she died. 

Doesn't even realize we've fought and won that battle. "

Noct gazed over at Tenshi. She was glancing around the room, making sure that it was safe for everyone else. 

"Are you thinking what I am then, Specs?" Noctis' voice was heavy with guilt and regret as he spoke. 

"Unfortunately, yes. Since she suffers no adverse effects or consequences when she dies, we use her to distract Ardyn while you get to the crystal." Ignis confirmed. 

"She'll be pissed if we tell her." Noct looked up at Ignis, a solemn expression painting itself over his features. 

Ignis sighed.

"Then we simply won't tell her..." he whispered.

* * *

"Tenshi, I need you to head down this hallway and see if you can find the crystal down there. The four of us are going to head down this one and further split off after that." Ignis pointed down a hallway that branched off away from the inner reaches of the Citadel.

Finally, Tenshi had enough and snapped loosing all control over her temper. 

"Do you think I don't know what you are doing, Scientia? What you planned to do with me? Oh look at this! She can die and come back none the wiser of it! Oh joy, let's use her as bait while the rest of us go look for the crystal! 

Well thanks a fucking lot!" Tenshi reared back her hand and swung it forward, harshly slapping Ignis, "I'll have you know that I had fallen in love with you when I first met you. But I guess you can forget I even mentioned that now though. I doubt I'll get to be _brought back to life_ after the Starscourge gets ahold of my body. So thanks for making me expendable. Thanks for making me feel like shit. 

And also...THANKS FOR BEING A COMPLETE PRICK! _PROPER GENTLEMAN MY ASS_!!"

Tenshi drew back and slapped him again then turned on her heel and walked down the hallway Ignis had earlier indicated. If they wanted her to be bait, well Astrals above, she'd be fucking bait. No reason to try and stay alive now considering that the man she loved saw her as completely expendable in this world due to his _loyalties._

"Oh my dear! Trouble in paradise gentleman? You know, it's really a tragedy you sent that beautiful woman away, Chamberlain. She will so make a nice addition to my collection." Ardyn's creepy laugh filled the air around the royal retinue and Ignis cringed as he heard it.

How could he have been so callous as to send Tenshi to her doom like that. 

"You wouldn't, Ardyn!" Noctis yelled from beside him, remembering Lunafreya's death all too vividly.

"Oh, but I would. Such beauty is so intoxicating and a rarity to come by these days. And since she comes back over and over...I can kill her as many times as I want, and listen to all her beautiful screams and cries of pain and suffering each time. Her cries for help for the one that she loves to come and save her. Oh, but wait..." Ardyn purred sadistically around them, "It was the one she loves that sent her to me. That sent her to be tortured. Now, now, Chamberlain don't worry. I won't do so for long before I let the Scourge have her. Just enough to let her know that you found her life worthless enough to throw away in the face of your duty to your King."

This was a blow to Ignis's chest, but also made the slap on his face sting even more. He had callously sent Tenshi straight into Ardyn's hands. Straight into the torture that he would be putting her through. Astrals above, what kind of man was he?

"Noct...Noct, _we have to save her_..." the words slipped unbidden from his mouth. 

"Ignis, if we get to the crystal..." Noctis began. 

_"Noctis, we have to save her!"_ Ignis's sightless gaze dropped to the ground as he yelled at his liege for the first time in his entire subservience to him, "We...we can't allow him...to do that to her. I know you have to get to the crystal. I know you have to drive off the darkness. I've been loyal to you since the day I first met you, never questioning you. Helping you to all your goals, helping you to _walk tall_ as your father wanted. 

Never asking for anything for myself. But this one time _Noct...this one time...let_ me be selfish and do something for myself. Please let me save her. _Please help me save her._ She doesn't deserve that pain Noct. Did Lunafreya deserve it? Don't let Tenshi go through worse than what Lunafreya did. Please save her Noct, please. _I beg of..._ " 

Ignis's words were stopped as Noctis' hand dropped on his shoulder. 

"Specs, okay. I get it. Let's go get her back." Noct smiled at Ignis. 

A brittle smile spread itself across Ignis's face. 

"Thank you...my King..." he whispered in return, his voice trembling as he bowed his head. 

He would right this wrong and beg for forgiveness. And if Tenshi continued to hate him for it afterward he was fine with it. But if her blood was on his hands...he would never be able to forgive himself. The four of them took off down the hall and came to a sealed door. 

"Ignis! Ignis help me!" they heard Tenshi shriek from behind it.

Gladio slammed his fist against it, trying to bust the door down but it didn't budge. 

"Tenshi? Tenshi, can you hear me?!" he yelled, his baritone voice bouncing off the walls around them. 

"Gladio? Gladio, help me please! Get me out of here! No...no, don't.

Get away! No...get away! Don't! No! Stop!

Let go...don't! Don't touch me! Don't...no! No, no, no, no! Stop!

Oh gods, Astrals please stop! Stop please, please I beg of you! Please no more! _No more! Ignis help me, help, make it stop!_

 _I_ _gnis make it stop! **Ignis, stop him, ASTRALS PLEASE!!**_ " Tenshi's shrieks filled the room behind the door. 

"Poor little lamb, led to the slaughter." Ardyn's voice laughed, "Please, beg some more for me in that sweet little voice of yours. Sing for me, Little Songbird! Sing and beg your True King for mercy and forgiveness! Oh, how I delight in your cries!"

Another sadistic laugh filled the air with another shriek from Tenshi. Finally, Noctis yanked Gladio back and threw a magic flask at the door, making it explode inward. As the smoke cleared and the four shoved inside, they found the room dark and empty. No sign of Tenshi or Ardyn to be found anywhere. 

"Ardyn where is she?" Prompto called out, a waver in his voice. 

He was on the verge of tears. He had been through Ardyn's version of torture and knew what was happening to Tenshi. If they didn't find her soon...when and _if_ they did find her...she would never be the same. 

"Oh, she could be here. She could be there, little gunman. But you better find her soon. Who knows how much more her body or mind can take..." another mad laugh rang through the air. 

Darting out of the room, Ignis ran his hand along a familiar wall following it, remembering going this direction to get to the throne room. Perhaps Ardyn had taken her there...

"Ignis, you have an idea as to where he's got her?" Noct asked as he jogged up next to him. 

Ignis nodded, his throat dry as he managed to croak out three words...

"The throne room..."

* * *

Ardyn was sitting on the marble throne as the four men walked into the throne room as if he had been here the whole time waiting for them. His eyes were trained on the girl draped across his lap like a life-sized living doll. Pale fingers dragging themselves lightly over her cheeks, down her exposed throat, over her bare chest, and then back up to cover her eyes. As Noctis reached the lowest tier of of the bottom set of stairs, Ardyn looked up.

"Aww, I'm afraid you're far too late. She's not doing too well at all, are you my pet?" he cackled, glancing down at her and digging his fingers into her chest as he did so. 

_"Please...your...majesty...I beg...of you...mercy..."_ they heard Tenshi rasp out.

"Oh, so good that you've learned your place in this world." Ardyn cooed to her, his voice syrupy sweet, before it turned corruptedly sour, "But your too late!"

Flinging her off his lap, Tenshi flew down both tiers of the elevated throne and hit the floor with a sickening **_CRACK_ **in front of Ignis. Her eyes were glassed over as she stared up at him, black streaking down her face, falling from her eyes and mouth. She was never so happy that a person was blind, never so happy that Ignis had lost his sight. She didn't want him to see her like this. Broken and weak, falling apart and degrading in front of him.

Ardyn and the Starscourge were eating away at her sanity and her body, but she could still say just a few more words to him.

 _"Ig...Ignis...I'm...sorry...I...didn't...mean...any...of it...any of...the words...I said...to...you...for...give...me...please...Ignis..."_ she wheezed out, her voice fading with each word she spoke, _"I...I...love...you...Ignis...please...don't...forget...me..."_

Before she could even finish her sentence, Ignis had pulled her into his arms, crushing her against his chest.

"No, you can't say that. You're not going to die. Not again, I'm not going to let you. Outside the Citadel was the last time..." he whispered softly, pulling her away from his chest and lowering her to the ground gently before pulling his Crownsguard coat off then wrapping her up in it, then pulling her back into his arms, "This will keep you warm for now until Noctis can take care of Ardyn. Once he has we'll get you back to the medics and they can heal you but until then..."

Pulling a Hi-Elixer out of the Armiger, he broke the bottle over her body and the contents settled its way down across Tenshi's body. Tenshi's breathing continued to become more and more labored as it continued to slow. 

"That's not going to save her and you know it, Chamberlain. She's as good as dead. Might as well save your curatives and savor the last few moments that you have with that little broken gemstone there." Ardyn drawled as he sprawled himself across the throne as if he owned it.

"She's not gone! I won't lose her!" Ignis hissed out between clenched teeth. 

Brushing ichor tainted, snow white hair out of Tenshi's pale lavender eyes, Ignis pressed his fingers to the side of Tenshi's throat, counting her heartbeats as they slowed. He had to time this perfectly for his random idea to work. 

"Tenshi please, I ask you to trust me. Place all that you are into my hands. I won't let you die. I swear it. I told Noct, I've lived my entire life in subservience to him never asking for anything in return. 

But for once, for the very first time, I have asked him for something. I asked him for you. So please, trust me enough to put your life in my hands as Noct does. Let me be selfish just once and love you as you do me." he whispered to her as her pulse slowed. 

_"I..........trust....................you........."_ the words slipped out of her lips upon Tenshi's last breath and seconds later her heart came to a stop. 

Ignis pulled a Phoenix Down from the Armiger and placed it over Tenshi's chest, forcing it to break and sparkle into pieces and seep into her chest to take effect.

_**Alternate Ending Starts here!!! Continue on to Chapter 2 to Read!!!** _

But as Ignis kneeled on the ground with Tenshi in his arms, she didn't wake. She didn't take in that gasp of air that would signal that the Phoenix Down had worked. Ignis pressed his fingers to Tenshi's throat again, and was horrified to realize that her heart wasn't beating. He pulled out another Phoenix Down and used it, but she still didn't wake. 

Pulling out another, Ignis was about to use that one when a hand stopped him from pressing it to Tenshi's chest. 

"Stop. She's gone, Iggy. If the first and second Phoenix Down didn't wake her, why would a third? You're wasting them. I know it's hard.

I know that you don't want to lose her. I know you just realized how much you cared. But it's over, it's done. She's gone and you can't bring her back. Tenshi is dead." Gladio whispered softly, releasing his wrist.

A shuddering gasp gathered itself into Ignis's chest. He had told Tenshi to trust him to keep her alive, and she told him that she did. Then he let her die right here in his arms without even putting up a fight, thinking he had a way to revive her. Thinking he could cheat her death. He let her die right in front of him. He could have done something else than use a Phoenix Down...he could have used a Potion, Hi-Potion...

"Oh, you poor thing. You let that poor woman die in your arms. When you promised that you would save her! What a pathetic man that you are. Can't even keep a promise.

Let alone a promise to a woman who just confessed her innermost feelings for you. And you begged her to let you be selfish enough to love her. Ha! Does selfish love include letting that person die? My, my, my, if that's the case, little Noctis I'd be careful. 

You just might end up dead yourself.!" Ardyn teased. 

Noct glared up at him, fire in his eyes from the pain Ardyn had just inflicted on his lifelong best friend. There would be blood to pay for this transgression. 

"Off my chair jester, the King sits there..."

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I know I've been posting sporadically...but unfortunately I hate 2 give bad news...my posts r going to b even more sporadic now. I just found out my mom's been drinking a lot and off and on pretty heavily. I want to help her so a lot of my time is going to be taken up n I won't have much time to write. I'll do wat I can 2 get stuff out but u won't see me posting much. You'll see me reading, popping kudos if I love ya, n comments if I love ya even more but actual story posts will b few and far between...I gotta help my fam guys.  
> For hearth and home!  
> Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr as well


End file.
